


Twilight Princess: Rewritten

by alaskalius



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Video Game Rewrites [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskalius/pseuds/alaskalius
Summary: A complete rewrite of Nintendo's 2006 game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.Includes all dialogue word-for-word & strong descriptions of violence.Excludes some scenes not beneficial to the story, ex. goat herding, Ordon Village, etc.Rated 'Teen and Up Audiences' because the game itself is rated this.(I do not own Nintendo, Zelda, or Twilight Princess.)
Series: The Legend of Zelda: Video Game Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624222
Kudos: 4





	Twilight Princess: Rewritten

“ Tell me...Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…”

The calm waters rippled into each other, creating small waves on shore. The sun, in its dying glory, cast its vibrant hues onto the water.

“...The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…”

I fumbled with my hands, staring down at the grainy, reflective sand. Rusl, the Ordonian swordsman, sat beside me, his sandals digging into the damp shore.

“But enough talk of sadness...I have a favor to ask of you, Link. I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow…”

My ears perked when I heard ‘royal family of Hyrule’. I had heard of the royal family, how extravagant the castle and town were. I almost took pity on them, having life so easy.

Nonetheless, I still respected them. They are our leaders after all. Rusl noticed he had piqued my interest.

“Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead? You have...never been to Hyrule, right? In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village.

“ ...And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes.”

I nodded in agreement. The entire realm of Hyrule was said to be magnificent--but I’d never traveled outside Ordona.

“It is getting late... We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter.”

The sun that lit up the spring had since faded, yet I did not want to move. It seemed too much of a worrisome task that I doubted myself, deep in thought, until I realized where I was not thirty minutes later. Rusl had already left a while ago, but I did not hear his footsteps. 

Once I came back to my senses, I sluggishly trudged along the path back to my house. My bones felt brittle; I didn’t feel human at all. Everything was so.. unreal.


End file.
